


讨厌的人不配有钱

by TLaundryball



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: *非cp非友情，互相看不惯的两人搞事的故事
Kudos: 1





	讨厌的人不配有钱

阿尔弗雷德是在1942第一次见到瓦修的，不过在见到本人之前他就对他有深刻的印象，这个矮个子，娃娃脸，金色碎发的男人板着一张脸的照片被贴在战略服务局【1】的表格上递上了阿尔弗雷德的书桌，一同送来的还有跨越大西洋的上千吨黄金。  
“这件事情请一定保密，”瓦修在电报里说了好几遍，“为了保险，我想暂时将一部分黄金交予诺克斯要塞【2】保存。”  
阿尔弗雷德被吓得不轻。在这个半个欧洲穷得吃土，剩下半个只能吃墨索里尼的屁股【3】时，一个土财主突然堂而皇之地告诉他：这不是我全部的黄金储备。他第一反应是拉瓦修茨温利入伙。  
瓦修拒绝了他，理由是：瑞士是中立国。  
好吧，这很有道理。在瓦修第六次强调这件事时，阿尔弗雷德放弃了拉他入伙的想法。虽然没有土财主，但他还有亚瑟和弗朗西斯，阿尔弗雷德毫不怀疑他们会在自己的带领下解放全世界，至于钱的问题，hero可以以后再考虑。  
然而在放弃这个念头的第三天，那张刻板的娃娃脸再一次出现了阿尔弗雷德的办公桌上，战略服务局的官员向他报告了瓦修确切的黄金储备，还带来了一个让阿尔弗雷德暴跳如雷的消息：瓦修不光有钱，他还有军工厂，有硬通货——坚挺的瑞士法郎，但他的这一切都只和德国人合作。他在阿尔弗雷德心中的形象一下子从土财主变成了妨碍世界和平的恶棍，年轻的hero本来把他当成正经中立国，没想到却是个狗逼投机商人。  
至于阿尔弗雷德为什么知道战争投机有钱可赚，当然是因为他本人也在做着这种生意。  
阿尔弗雷德觉得不能让这个狗逼过得这么快乐。一开始，他想用“这不是中立国应有的所作所为”狠狠抽打瓦修的脸，可是他很快发现贸易自由居然写在了中立条约里，虽然每个人都知道条约这种东西本质也就是一张捅一捅就破的窗户纸，但是阿尔弗雷德还是仔细钻研起海牙公约的空子来，他是正义的伙伴，要做一个文明人该做的事。当然，瓦修过得其实一点都不快乐：他的周围围绕着四个大国，每一个的面积都是他的十几倍【4】，每一个都想把他收入囊中，当然，国土面积是他二百五十倍的阿尔弗雷德不会懂。  
很快，他找到了一个让瓦修过得不那么舒服的方法，“既然海牙公约保护你和轴心国的贸易自由，那一定也保证我在你那里的新闻自由咯？毕竟新闻自由也写在了条约里嘛，瓦修瓦修，我能在伯尔尼建立新闻中心么？”  
不行，这是不对的！瓦修茨温利在心里大声抗议。还没有哪一个国家敢把本国那些写作新闻中心读作情报部门的机构挪到瑞士的土地上来，他在脑子里搜索着一切能反驳阿尔弗雷德的词语。  
“我不能保证贵国新闻机构的安全。”  
“盟国的军队会好好完成这个使命的。”  
“你还打算让盟国的军队驻进瑞士？！”瓦修报警了。  
阿尔弗雷德在他咬牙切齿苦口婆心的劝导下意识到派遣军队是写在条约上的原则性问题，但是他无法接受空手而归，他坚决要让自家的新闻机构在伯尔尼建立基地，瓦修黑着脸答应了。  
阿尔弗雷德乐得就着白面包喝了好几瓶酒，权当那是他最爱的蓝蓝路。鉴于他这次只是想见见这个土财主顺便用hero的英明才智怼他一下，所以他并没有申请公事访问的规格，而是一个人来的。现在，圆满完成任务的阿尔弗雷德决定明天一早就带着瓦修签的文件返回他亲爱的祖国。  
阿尔弗雷德在边境被拦住了。边境警卫说他们“接到了非法入境的举报”。  
除了瓦修和那个连英语都不会说的酒馆老板，他这一趟没有和其他任何人交流过，阿尔弗雷德光速意识到是谁举报了他，但为时已晚。警卫在他做出反应之前就把步枪顶到了他的背后，而阿尔弗雷德在昨天晚上就志得意满卸下了手枪里的所有子弹。  
阿尔弗雷德被送进了边境监狱，周围全是“和他一样意图不轨企图非法进入瑞士寻求庇护”的难民，他的第一反应是申请联系美方大使馆。监狱的工作人员以瑞士式的效率回应了他的请求：没问题，但是鉴于类似的情况太多，他可能需要等待。然后狱警说了一个阿尔弗雷德一听就知道他是瞎编的的等待时间。  
“我申请一台电报机。”阿尔弗雷德对他明显讽刺的回答不为所动。  
“您知道瑞士最不缺的东西是什么么？”  
“投机分子？”阿尔弗雷德说出心声。  
“这倒没错，”狱警笑了一下，“间谍，双面间谍，甚至三面间谍，来自盟国，轴心国，还有远东。所以请您理解在这些情况的基础上我们不可能允许监狱里的犯人向外界发送信息，因为每个人都有潜在的风险…嗯，还有，我也理解您的行为：我是说，一个驻扎在伯尔尼的‘新闻基地’还真的是蛮重要的。”  
“我又不是政治犯！”阿尔弗雷德抓着铁门上的栏杆大吼，狱警礼貌地鞠了个躬离开了。  
尽管大使馆的办事效率不容置疑，在这个节骨眼上只花了三天就查到了阿尔弗雷德的下落，但这意味着可怜的美国小伙子仍然在监狱里饿了三天；阿尔弗雷德想念哥哥给他做的薯条，司康饼，还有裹着沙丁鱼的香喷喷的派【5】，他发誓再也不来这个只有奶酪火锅，白面包和樱桃果酱的鬼地方。  
也许是因为小时候在教堂祷告时偷吃的零食太多，阿尔弗雷德的愿望并没有实现。1944年，他即将带着两架僚机投身盟军战场，上司边整理下一份演讲稿边告诉他，你顺便去瑞士看一下，问问他愿不愿意与盟军合作，他的金融实力和地理位置对我们都很重要。  
他的脸于是迅速憋屈地皱成一团。  
“我自己还有亚瑟弗朗他们的实力难道还不够吗！我们已经要赢了！”  
“当然，当然。只是他的加入在某种意义上能加快胜利的过程以降低我们的损失，而且第三帝国还有一大笔资产在他手上呢。”  
“难道您认为那群顽固又古板的银行家会和盟军分享这笔财产？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德重新戴上眼镜。但他很快回想起上次的惨剧，他申请了一周的食物罐头和一张入境许可证明。  
“对了，如果他说不愿意，我就真的要认为他不愿意么？”临走的时候，阿尔弗雷德又想到另一个问题。  
“他【会】愿意的。”  
对此，阿尔弗雷德也相当自信，当他的上司把瑞士这些年来在难民问题上的黑料连同入境许可一起递给他以后。那些黑料，毫无疑问，一大半都来自驻扎在伯尔尼的新闻基地。  
西线的战事愈发严峻，每一支瑞士军队都接到了不允许任何他国空军力量进入瑞士空域的命令，阿尔弗雷德的飞机一跨过阿尔卑斯山的雪线就被打了下来。  
他立即迫降，地平线下是茫茫无尽的雪山。  
和两年前的饥饿一样，阿尔弗雷德感受到了久违但真实的寒冷。随身的通讯设备不足以应对严苛的气候，他于是就地把飞机拆了，竖起飞行夹克的领子，怀揣着一份空军地图，徒手拖着油箱向最近的村落走去。  
瓦修带着一小队陆军士兵在西部的山脉中行进着，他手下的一位士兵最先发现目力所及的地方有飞机坠毁的痕迹，在残骸不远处似乎还有人曾生过火。按道理，他们应该立刻向失事飞行员可能前往的方向进发，他把这件事报告给了瓦修。  
“我知道了，我们走这边吧。”瓦修点点头，对手下指了另一个截然不同的方向。  
两天后，瓦修和他的部队在一个雪洞中“偶然”发现了阿尔弗雷德和他的两位僚机驾驶员，他们打了个招呼。  
“我们单独说。”  
“保证我的飞行员的安全。”阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿地挤出一个友好的微笑。  
双方士兵一离开视线，瓦修就把步枪上了膛。  
“你这回又来给我找什么麻烦？”  
阿尔弗雷德不想给他找麻烦，他只想让瓦修和盟军一起对德三作战。  
瓦修忍无可忍地强调了一遍瑞士是中立国。  
“可是你和德三做了那么多生意！你依照他们的命令关闭边境，遣送难民，你把他从犹太人手里抢来的黄金换成瑞士法郎，然后又用你给的法郎为他们造武器，你还给他贷款！”  
“贸易自由写在中立条款里，作战自由又没有。我不能和你们一起对德三作战，但是如果你要贷款的话，我也可以帮你。你要贷款么？”  
“…不用了，谢谢你。”  
谈判不欢而散。  
离开瑞士的路上，阿尔弗雷德本该搭乘他的僚机前往法国的空军基地，可是异国的战斗机不被允许在瑞士空域起飞，最后他开着一辆老式的装甲车，在前往法国的山路上颠簸得不省人事。

沙夫豪森【6】传来了遭到空袭的消息，执行那次任务的美军士兵给出的解释是“误炸”。  
瓦修勃然大怒，阿尔弗雷德这次真实触及了他的底线，他当即要求和阿尔弗雷德面谈。  
“你最好给我个解释，带脑子的那种。”  
“我们本打算轰炸康斯坦茨【7】，”阿尔弗雷德试图蒙混过关，“沙夫豪森离边境太近了！我非常抱歉，这是非常严重的战术失误…”他一激动，连着用了好几个“非常”。  
瓦修再也不想和阿尔弗雷德自以为是的大脑和匮乏的词汇量打交道了，他直接要求阿尔弗雷德赔钱。  
“你果然只是想要钱！”  
“我不光想要钱，我还想要你在国际社会的公开道歉和永不踏足瑞士领空的承诺，可惜这些里面你能给的也就只有钱。”  
“就凭你对犹太难民的无作为——”  
“阿尔弗雷德，”瓦修疲惫地叹了一口气，“你指责我关闭边境，拒绝难民，你真的不知道我在做什么吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德回想了一下，他家的情报部似乎确实给自己带来过瑞士暗中开放边境收容难民的传闻，而且收容数目相当可观。  
“我听说你放宽过边境检查，”他试探地问，“是真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“不是吧！”阿尔弗雷德大惊，“你向德三保证关闭边境，结果你明面上做给所有人看，实际还在收容犹太人，你撒的谎让所有人都信了，你怎么这么狗啊？！”  
“闭嘴！”  
谈判终于得以和平继续。  
“我要求赔偿，沙夫豪森的事。”  
“我都说了是误炸，而且我没有钱赔偿你。”阿尔弗雷德决定死磕。  
“你可以贷款。”  
“从你这里贷款，然后用你自己的钱赔偿你？”阿尔弗雷德被逗笑了。  
他笑了一会停了下来，瓦修全程面无表情地看着他，他有点尴尬：瓦修是真的打算给他贷款。  
“我可以派军队保护你的安全。”  
“瑞士人不需要其他国家的士兵来照料他的边境。”  
“我可以为你提供武器。”  
“就是这批武器在战场上和瑞士制造争夺市场。”  
“我可以就沙夫豪森的事道歉并且赔款。”  
瓦修看着他，他显然没有蠢到以为阿尔弗雷德这样就说完了。  
“但是相应的，你要更大限度地开放边境，收容被占领区的难民。”  
瓦修答应了。不是因为他真的想答应，而是因为他知道如果他不答应，日内瓦和洛桑就会变成下一个沙夫豪森。

不少人把瑞士称为战时的诺亚方舟，而瓦修只知道这艘方舟正在被逐渐压沉。在他忙于处理边境涌进的那十万难民时，阿尔弗雷德给他写来了第二封信。  
“我希望你断绝和德三的关系，这是为了你好。”  
瓦修全当没看见。  
“你为什么不给我回信？”阿尔弗雷德果然亲自找上门来，就在他和英国皇家空军完成了一次协同作战以后。  
“因为你才不是为了我好，你知道德国要输了，然后你打算从我这里切断他的支援，尽快结束这场战争。”  
“我这样想有什么错吗？瓦修，后来我仔细想过了我们之间的事情，我们就不能放下偏见，互相理解么？我诞生在一片广阔的土地，我出生是因为我的人民想要自由。人道和自由是世界上最美好的事情，当你拥有它们以后你就会明白。而我只是想把它们交还到每一个本该拥有他们的人的手中。”  
瓦修惊恐地看着阿尔弗雷德，他意识到这个美国人想给他讲道理。  
“因为你诞生在一片广阔的土地，你的诞生是因为你的人民想要自由。你从那时起就拥有整个欧洲最强大的国家的支持，因为你的人民没有在战争中受苦，你的国土远在千里之外，地域广阔物产丰饶，邻国的实力没有一个能把你收入囊中，而你能收容的犹太人是我的三百倍。因为你没有挨过饿，挨过揍，所以你不明白为什么瑞士国会大厦门前花园的草坪上都种着土豆和小麦【8】，为什么那些有条件的难民会被征收战争利润税和国防税，你只会觉得我是在无病呻吟。你要的是荣誉和名声，而我只想要活下去！”  
然而阿尔弗雷德打心眼里觉得瓦修是个只想从对德贸易中赚取巨额差价的投机商人，他果真觉得瓦修只是在无病呻吟。  
“像你这么固执又讨厌的人根本不配有这么多钱。”  
“大多数有钱人都是讨厌的。”瓦修在他身后说。

现在，伯尔尼。  
瓦修坐在咖啡馆里翻着推；老实说他也不太能理解某位推特治国的大人物的思维。  
“为什么我们要让那些粪坑国家的移民来这里？应该让像挪威这样的国家的人移民来美国。【9】”  
【因为人道和自由是世界上最美好的两件事情，而你想把它们交到每一个本该拥有它们的人手中。】  
瓦修把这句话发给了阿尔弗雷德，他后悔当年没有录音。  
“闭嘴。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
战争结束以后，阿尔弗雷德清扫了瓦修手中轴心国的储蓄，第一个站出来在国际社会上谴责瑞银的客户保密体系，甚至成立了专门的调查部门已追查犹太黄金的下落。国际法庭谴责瓦修在二战期间的不作为是对利益的贪婪，可他从一开始就没有说过什么“我要为世界人民带来幸福”这种保证；阿尔弗雷德觉得瓦修配合德三的种族灭绝行动，可是他收容的犹太人几乎和自己一样多【10】；就像阿尔弗雷德还觉得讨厌的人不配有钱，可是瓦修一直安然无恙的在欧洲正中心过着日子，最让他生气的是，他还是和从前一样有钱。

【1】美军战时情报机构  
【2】美联储的金库，二战时瑞士部分黄金委托美国储藏与此（并且在战后造成了不小的麻烦）  
【3】意大利为轴心国生产的食物罐头，因为太难吃了而得名  
【4】意大利和奥地利没那么大，夸张了  
【5】英国某鬼畜国菜，具体名字不说了  
【6】德瑞边境城市（瑞），1944年4月1日，美军误炸该城市造成至少40人死亡  
【7】德瑞边境城市（德）  
【8】华伦计划，为了应对难民涌入和同盟国切断补给造成的食物短缺，瑞士利用包括足球场和花园草坪在内的一切土地用以农业种植  
【9】挪威官员回应：我们不需要移民去一个医疗体系不完善，社会充满安全隐患并且贫富差距惊人的国家，谢谢  
【10】人口四百万的瑞士在二战中收留了约30万避难者，数字与美国几乎等同


End file.
